This invention generally relates to warheads and more particularly to a multifunctional explosively formed penetrator (EFP) warhead for a missile or a gun fired projectile.
Small diameter missiles are typically on the order of 2.75 or 3 inches in diameter. Because of the small diameter, these missiles have not been provide a directed payload that can cover a wide range of lightly armored targets such as tanks, helicopters, personnel carriers and such.
One fragmentation warhead creating multiple EFP and designed for anti-tank use which is carried by a rocket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,491. This warhead possesses a projectile forming mantel or surface covering. The warhead is detonated when the forward tip hits the ground. At this instant, the warhead is usually normal to the ground. The explosively formed penetrators are ejected radially outward in a 360.degree. pattern tangent to the ground.
Another multiple EFP warhead design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,515. This patent also discloses radial ejection of the EFPs in a 360.degree. pattern to defeat nearby targets in a plane normal to the warhead axis.
These two designs are designed to defeat ground targets as they are detonated when the warhead reaches approximately the same planar surface which supports the target. They are not effective against airborne or floating targets such as helicopters and shipping and they are not aimable.